Dance on My Heart
by Sailor Song
Summary: During the Stars season, Usagi dreams of the three men who love her: Mamoru, Seiya, and Prince Dimando. (Just a fluffy little one-shot.)


**……………………………**

Title: Dance on My Heart

Author: Sailor Song

Editor: Evangeline

**……………………………**

Howdy all! The next… um… three parts of 'The Story We Never Knew' have actually been written. I'm just waiting for my editor to check them. We are both in college, which can cause a delay in writing, as many of you know. Until then, I was bored and pulled this story out. I also changed it. Originally, it was about Mamoru's three forms (him, Prince Endymion, and Tuxie), but now that I have seen ALL of Sailor Moon, I decided to change it. If you want to read the original let me know, I suppose I could post it too. This whole thing is just fluffy.

This story is kind of a songfic (I spent most of my high school in choirs, hence the name Sailor Song). Most of the speaking is actually part of a song called "Dance On My Heart." Also this story is kind of a musical type thing. I think it would be fun to live in a musical. Everyday you would sing a song everyone would know and be on key! How great! But I digress. If some of the things said sound out of character, that's because they are the lyrics of the song. The lyrics were once posted, but have been removed. Also, it may help set the tone if you hear the song.

Main Idea: During the Stars season, Usagi is bombarded with dreams of the three men who love her: Mamoru, Seiya, and Prince Dimando.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the song 'Dance On My Heart.' I do own this story idea.

'...' is for thinking.

"..." is for talking out loud.

* * *

"It's time for bed, Usagi!" she heard her mom shout up the stairs.

"Okay," Usagi replied. She lay on her pillow and stared at the card in her hand. She had written Mamoru everyday for weeks and this was the only reply she received. There was no writing on it, only a picture. She wasn't even sure they were from him; all she could do was hope that they were. He hadn't even called to tell her he had settled in okay.

As she fell asleep, she wondered… did he still care about her?

……

In her pajamas, Usagi awoke on a throne beside her mother, Queen Serenity, in the Moon Palace's grand ballroom. Before she could say anything, three men entered from the crowd and walked toward her. One was dressed in her high school's uniform. The next wore a pure white uniform with a cape to match. The third was wearing khaki pants, a black shirt, and a green jacket.

"Before you are Seiya, Prince Dimando, and Mamoru. You must choose one of these three gentlemen to marry, my daughter," Queen Serenity spoke.

"How will I know which to choose, Mother?" Usagi asked.

"I knew your father was right for me because he danced on my heart. Remember that, Darling. That is the feeling you must look for," Queen Serenity said as Usagi stood.

Seiya and Dimando rushed towards her, both wanting the first dance. Not knowing who to choose first, and not wanting to the hurt the other's feelings, Usagi took to the floor with the two men.

"What must I do to win your hand and gain your kind affection?" Dimando and Seiya asked her together.

"What can you offer me if I do marry you?" she asked both men.

The music began and the first to take her hand was Seiya. As they began to dance, Usagi's pajamas shifted into her long white gown she wore as Princess Serenity.

"I'm stronger, by far, than any other man that you'll meet. Also, I'm adoringly sweet."

Usagi smiled and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then received a tap on the shoulder, and turned to face Dimando. He took her hand and led her from Seiya.

"What if I give you diamonds and pearls? Would you be my bride? I can offer you power and riches. All through your life you'll be satisfied."

Dimando bowed to her and kissed her hand. When the song had ended, both men lead her back to the throne and looked at her hopefully.

"Well," she replied, "I've made my selection. And you'd receive my love and affection, if you danced on my heart, if you sang to my soul. But alas, my heart is not pounding. And, your songs are not sounding. Therefore, I can not marry you."

Both men turned and walked dejectedly to the crowd. She had felt something for both of them, but not what she had been looking for.

Mamoru, being last, walked to Serenity and asked her to dance. The music started and they took to the floor.

"What must I do to win your hand and gain your kind affection?" he asked just as the others.

"What can you offer me if I do marry you?" she asked as she had before. Her outfit shifted and this time she was in her school uniform.

"I can only promise to love you. Be at your side through all of my life. I will be your faithful companion. Come, take my hand... say you'll be my wife."

Mamoru pulled from his jacket a perfect red rose and handed it to her.

Usagi smiled at the feeling she knew she had been waiting for, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Sir," she replied, "you are my selection. And you receive my love and affection, for... you dance on my heart, and you sing to my soul."

They continued to dance together for what seemed an eternity. When they stopped, they found the room empty. Mamoru smiled at her as his form shifted to that of Neo-King Endymion. He bent on one knee and held a box out to Usagi.

"Will you marry me, Usagi?"

She opened the box to find a beautiful gold ring with roses engraved in the band and a beautifully cut diamond.

"I'll take your hand... wear your wedding band. Yes, kind sir... I will marry you!"

He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Her form shifted for the last time to Neo-Queen Serenity. He stood and the two of them danced alone in the palace's grand ballroom.

" I will come back to you, Usako," he whispered in her ear. "I'll love you forever."

"And I will always love you, Mamo-chan," she said in her sleep as she fiddled with the golden ring on her finger.

**...  
**The End


End file.
